


Welcome to the Happy Hotel!

by enrose



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Breeding, Choking, Creampie, Daddy Kink, F/M, Hair-pulling, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enrose/pseuds/enrose
Summary: Your heat cycle hits you fast and hard. Seeking a safe place to wait it out, you check in to the Princess of Hell's new hotel, only to meet quite the infamous face there.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 724





	Welcome to the Happy Hotel!

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous commission!

You’ve never been so _desperate_ before. 

This wasn’t the first heat you’d ever been through, but it is _was_ most intense that’s ever hit you. It came abruptly, too, leaving you unprepared and helpless. As you walked, practically _dragging_ yourself through the streets of Hell, your thighs rubbed together uncomfortably. The warmth and wetness between your legs felt as if it was infecting your entire body, bringing a flushed color to your cheeks.

As if it wasn’t bad enough that your heat had hit you out of nowhere, you could feel the stares of several other demons as you trudged your way through your path aimlessly. Their eyes were sharp; _hungry,_ and it made you feel afraid. You knew that you were near dripping with need, but they weren’t what you wanted. 

In short, you were miserable.

You needed somewhere to hide until this heat passed, and where else did your feet end up carrying you to none other than the Happy Hotel? You’d heard about it on the news a few weeks back. You honestly didn’t have an opinion on the Princess of Hell’s project with the place, but entry was supposed to be free. It was more optimal than having to pay a fee for each night’s stay. As you entered through the hotel’s huge doors, you prayed that nobody would be able to tell how uncomfortable you were. Your entire body screamed with unbearable neediness, a desire to be filled — you felt like it was obvious just in the way that you walked with a teeter in your step, though you wished it to be otherwise.

The one working the counter for check in was the princesses’ — Charlie’s — girlfriend, Vaggie. You’d seen a bit of her on the news, too, knocking out anyone who dared to try to put a hand on Charlie. When she caught sight of you as you walked further into the hotel, her single eye lit up with surprise.

“Holy shit,” Vaggie breathed to herself, though it was loud enough that you could hear, even through your current predicament. “Hey, uh! Welcome to the Happy Hotel!”

You tried to smile. “H, hi,” you greeted her, and you cursed your stutter the moment that it escaped your lips. “Um — is it okay if I stay here for a few nights? I…” Part of you felt bad for the lie that was about to come out of your mouth. “I was really inspired, by, um, the princesses’ cause. So…” It was then that you realized that your legs were all in a tremble. Your knees nearly buckled together, and you felt saliva pool in your mouth. You were sure that your face was absolutely blistered. You could feel it on your skin. “So, can I stay?”

Vaggie squinted her single eye in your direction, as if thoroughly observing the way that you currently looked, which made you very uncomfortable. “Hey, you okay?” She asked skeptically. “You look a little sick. You’re not just trying to check in because you’re not feeling well, right? Sorry to be skeptical, it's in the job application,” Vaggie said, though her voice began to blur in your mind as your overwhelming heat took you over. Your vision turned white. You blinked your eyes rapidly. You had to answer. You had to answer so you could just get to your room and try to take care of yourself the best way that you could...

You swallowed down all of your drool and shakily opened your mouth to answer her. “Um,” you stuttered dumbly in the face of Vaggie’s suspicion, and it was then that you felt a hand on your shoulder, seemingly out of nowhere. In response to the sudden touch, your entire body jolted, and it sent an immediate electricity between your legs. 

“Well! _Whatever_ do we have here!”

It was a man’s voice. Chipper and filtered through a radio. _The Radio Demon?_ You recognized it immediately. He was infamous throughout Hell, it was impossible not to know of him. You’d heard his voice before, on his horrific, gruesome broadcasts. What was he doing in this hotel? Though you should have been afraid, what you felt was pure arousal at the feel of a warm hand on your skin. Even if you didn’t realize it at that moment in time, your body had already surrendered itself.

You could see Vaggie’s expression immediately shift to a scowl on her face.

“Great. It’s you,” Vaggie groaned at him. “Here to terrorize our new patron? Chase her off?”

Alastor gave a hearty laugh, and the sound of such rich laughter gave your skin goosebumps. You were humiliated. You were sure that your juices must’ve been dripping down your legs, and while Vaggie was behind the desk, Alastor was directly behind you. If your juices were indeed lewdly dripping down your legs, he would be able to see, clear as day.

However, he gave no indication that he was able to see, even if he did.

“Your imagination runs wild as always, little moth! No no no, I’m here to escort her to her room! The poor thing seems _awfully_ tired from her journey here,” Alastor said, and his fingers curled slightly into your shoulder. That’s when it hit you like a ton of bricks. The Radio Demon must have known your predicament exactly. That touch was far too calculated. He was just staying silent for the time being. “In fact! I might say that _you’re_ the one who’s heckling _her!_ You ask far too many questions,” Alastor chuckled. He spun your body around slightly so that you could see his face: and on his expression was a predatory, toothy grin, staring right on down at you. “Isn’t that right, darling?”

His voice was nearly a _purr_ to your sensitive senses. In the face of that beastly grin, you couldn’t even find it in you to speak back. You just weakly stammered.

Vaggie’s nose crinkled in anger. “Whatever,” she said. “But Charlie _is_ going to make sure to interview her later.” Vaggie looked at you and frowned deeply. It seemed that even though she acted tough, she still cared about your wellness. “You okay with him taking you up to your room?”

Though the logical part of your brain screamed not to trust him, the neediness in your body said otherwise. Just his simple touch made you feel so good…

You nodded despite all of the warning signs going off in your head, and it was then that your fate was sealed; handed over to this dangerous demon’s claws. “It’s… fine,” you whispered, with a slight rasp in your voice, and Alastor chuckled again. It felt as though he was right in your ear.

“Well then, that certainly settles that! Adieu, Vaggie, dearest!” Alastor said cheerily, and you caught one last glance of Vaggie’s scowl before Alastor began to escort you away from the hotel lobby, hand still on your trembling shoulder. You hoped to Lucifer that Vaggie wouldn’t be able to see the lewd mess you’d made of yourself… or that you wouldn’t drip too much on the floor. All you had to do was make it to your room…

… But your body had other plans. Your head filled with vulgar images of this all powerful overlord, with you bent over, and him inside of you, giving you what you wanted, what you _needed_ —…!

Your legs shook and your hands trembled as you walked beside Alastor, ushered by his hand. There was sweat beaded on your face and your mouth was dewy with spittle, not to mention the wetness that dribbled down your thighs.

“Well now, that was quite the predicament, wasn’t it, dear?” Alastor laughed lightly once you two were far away enough from the lobby and in one of the long stretches of hallway. “It would have been quite the _mess_ if she’d seen what you’ve made of yourself! Hahaha! Get it?” 

You whimpered softly. Just the sound of his voice was making you ache between your legs, making your heat-crazed head fill with more of those vile thoughts. As you caught a glimpse of Alastor’s face, you were able to see that merry smile painted on his expression melt away into something far sharper.

“Why are you doing this?” You asked. “I, I just want to get to my room…”

Alastor practically cooed in response, his voice frighteningly seductive. “Ohoho, but I don’t believe that’s what you _really_ want, hm?” The two of you finally neared a room, the door sign reading ‘ROOM 66’ on the black plate, rimmed with copper. “You’re in _heat,_ darling, and you need someone to sate you. Why, you even dripped the whole way here,” said Alastor, and all of a sudden, he pinned your back to the wall and towered over you with his lanky body. He glanced down at you, and you knew then — this man was going to eat you alive and more, you could see it in the crimson of his eyes. He lifted a hand to run across your tender cheek. “So, as a _welcome_ to this happy hotel of ours, let me take care of your little problem.”

You could feel his eyes drinking you in. You were sure that you looked incredibly erotic. Your breasts were sweaty and on display through the shirt you wore, and your legs were squeezed tight together. Alastor nudged his knee in-between them, and you opened them up as naturally as anything else. As though driven by your body’s primal instinct to be mated, you began to grind onto his knee to gain friction.

“Please,” you whispered, and Alastor laughed. 

“Desperate little creature, aren’t you? You’ve soaked the knee of my suit like this already,” he said, though he ground back into your crotch. You moaned from the wonderful stimulation of the pressure on your most intimate, aching place… a little too loudly for Alastor’s apparent comfort, as he instantly opened up the hotel door. “Come, dear, we can’t be caught doing this here.”

You followed him inside, and instantly, he threw you to the hotel bed. You squealed aloud. He smirked, watching as your legs instantly spread apart for him: a bitch desperately begging to be bred. You were sure it was a sight to behold, with your panties completely and thoroughly soaked through. 

Alastor only grinned wider, though you could clearly see him looking between your legs. “I could smell you the moment you walked through our doors,” he said, approaching you only to wrench your legs even wider apart for himself. His hand went between your legs to stroke at your clothed pussy, and you whined loudly. “Not to mention the mere _sight_ of you! My my, what a shameless display! How could I not take pity on you for appearing before me so pathetically?”

 _Pathetic._ The word sent chills up your spine. You moaned softly. Part of you couldn’t believe what was unfolding currently, letting a sadistic, infamous demon you’ve never directly met before have his way with you… but you were so eager, so _desperate,_ and he knew as much. He had gotten you vulnerable and was going to take advantage of you.

“Please…” You whispered again as tears prickled the bottom of your eyelashes. The way his fingers stroked at your panty-covered cunt made you ache it so bad… ache for his cock. “P, Please, I can’t — the heat is so —…!”

“Overwhelming?” Alastor completed smugly for you, and then, he began to peel your panties off of your body. The fabric clung persistently to your pussy before he eased them off of your sticky flesh and dragged them down your legs, only to discard them on the ground without a care. “There’s no doubt how desperate you are,” Alastor commented as he gazed between your trembling legs at your surely flushed pussy, content with the sight before him. “How badly it is you need to be bred.”

That was the magic sentence. Your body arched, as if you were humping into the air in search for something to fill that empty space between your thighs, and Alastor chuckled at that automatic reaction of yours.

“Please!” You pleaded, a bit louder this time, a trickle of a tear slipping down your cheek in all of your urgent need. “O, oh, please, I need it so bad, need, need to be… bred…” Your heat was getting the best of you at this point, overtaking your every sense and replacing it with the animalistic urge to be fucked and properly seeded… by Alastor. _Yes,_ your body wanted Alastor, had chosen _him_ to be the one to breed you. You didn’t want those other demons, the ones who had been gawking at you on the streets. You wanted _him._ Strong, powerful, dominant — and composed, even in the face of the temptation you offered him.

Alastor’s eyes darkened slightly, but his smile remained ever present on his face. It seemed the rumors of his perpetual smile were as true as the tales. “I want you on your hands and knees,” Alastor commanded, and you obeyed him, however weak your body was. You flipped over onto your hands and knees, and then you spread your thighs open, presenting your ready, pink pussy to Alastor. “Just like that, sweetheart, that’s exactly how I want you for me.” He circled around you like a vulture did its prey before he lifted himself up onto the bed behind you and grasped at your ass. You wiggled it back and forth with a whine, skirt still on your hips. He kneaded your soft flesh before his fingers once again slipped down south. You couldn’t even think to be afraid of his claws as he petted your wet pussy, surely teasing you by not giving you what you wanted his most right away: his cock. 

“Nngh, please —” You rasped, and it was then that you realized you didn’t know what to call him. ‘Radio Demon’...? Or Alastor?

Alastor must have caught on to this, for as he played with your folds, making circles onto them with his thumb, he commanded darkly, “For tonight, my dear, you can call me Daddy.”

You were sure that you gushed, then. Your head fell forward with a shiver, showing your full subservience to the Radio Demon, at his mercy. Your thighs twitched and your body tremored.

“Please… _Daddy,_ ” you pled again, as pathetic as he had pegged you as, the name spoken on your tongue sending a chill up your curved spine. It was all you could do but just beg him, and hope that he’d give you what you wanted.

Alastor laughed lowly and took his hand away from your pussy, surely sticky with your plentiful amount of juices. “Now, that’s very good,” he praised. You heard and felt Alastor shuffle, followed by the sound of a zipper being undone, before Alastor’s claws went to your hips. It was then that you felt his cockhead brush against your lower lips, pushing them apart around him.

“Ah!” You yipped at the sensation of his cock against your folds, as though the sound was wrenched involuntarily from your lips. Alastor, however, remained as calm as ever as he teased your pussy with the tip of his cock instead of his fingers. You distantly wondered how long he’d been hard… if he’d gotten this way when he first sensed your heat when you walked through the hotel doors.

“You should take care to be a little quieter, dear. There _are_ patrons living within these walls,” he said mockingly. “Do you think you can do that for me? Be quiet?” One of his clawed hands went to your throat to close around the tenderness of your neck. Each finger stretched against your skin before they closed in slightly. “Or should I take special care to make sure nobody else hears these pretty little squeals of yours?”

“Please put it inside,” you whispered, like a broken record, even with the Radio Demon’s hand on your neck. So dangerous; capable of killing you with one squeeze. “Oh please… _Daddy,_ please—” The pleading came so naturally, as if you were made to beg for him.

Alastor’s fingers abruptly closed around your neck, holding you in place as he at the same time finally penetrated your desperate little hole with just the very tip of his cock. You whined as much as the hold he had you in allowed for as you were stretched open around his girth, finally fulfilled, _finally_ on your way to being filled as your heat demanded. Alastor’s cock felt incredible inside of you, and he wasn’t even all the way inside. You wondered how big he was. He felt thick, almost _too_ thick, but your pussy welcomed his intrusion eagerly.

Alastor was able to tell as much. Of _course_ he was, he could feel you around him, clenching down. The hand that wasn’t around your neck rubbed at your hip, almost tenderly so. Alastor pulled his own hips back so that his cock exited your body, and you whined at the loss. “I, inside,” you repeated in an urgently spoken whisper. “P, put it back inside me, I need it inside me…!”

“Oh, bold enough to be making demands, are we? Even with my hand around your throat?” Alastor tightened his grip on your neck to make his point as he then thrusted back inside of you, deeper this time, making you take more of his length. The sensation of Alastor with his hand around your throat and his cock on it’s way to being buried within you made your entire body tremble, and you couldn’t help yourself. You experienced your first orgasm, one that you had staved off for what felt like such a long time, with your pussy wrapped around his dick, clenching the sheets as it rocked throughout your core. 

Alastor didn’t stop, even as you came, plunged into sensitivity. In fact, it’s then that he decided to pick up the pace, beginning to thrust actively. More inches of cock filled your inner-walls, stretching you open around him.

“And not only are you desperate, but you’re so very sensitive!” Alastor said, lowering his mouth to your ear. You could feel his breath ghost your skin, hot against your flesh. “As expected, of one begging to be bred.”

Alastor released your neck, then, allowing fresh air to fill your lungs, and instead let his hand fly to your hair. He grabbed the delicate strands within his fingers and yanked you backwards. You whined in delightful pain as Alastor then began to fuck you promptly.

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it, sweetheart?” He spoke down to you — _literally_ down to you as he staked claim to your aching body. “A powerful demon to take and breed you as full as your body needs.”

You gasped in response, high-pitched and aroused. Your face felt so red and hot that even with your neck released from Alastor’s grasp, it was as if you couldn’t breathe or even _see_ properly. The upper part of your body slumped onto the bed, and your bottom half was only held up by Alastor’s hand on your hip as the Radio Demon pummeled you thoroughly. His thighs slapped against the back of yours, and the lewd noises between your legs were almost too much for you to fathom. 

You were being fucked by the Radio Demon. You were sure that after this, you would be his toy; his possession, and in the heights of your heat, you didn’t mind the idea.

“Daddy,” you whined, voice muffled by the covers. “Daddy—”

“What do you want from me, darling?” Alastor asked, his voice ever amused, but there was some pleasure laced in it, too; a breathy sort of tone that implicated that Alastor was feeling as good taking you as you felt being taken. “Tell Daddy exactly what you’d like.”

“Bred — wanna be bred, wanna be…! Filled…! I need it so bad.”

Alastor looped your hair around his hand and wrenched your head back up. You had no choice but to follow the motion lest it sting your scalp even more, and so you allowed Alastor to use your hair like reigns as he savagely fucked you. 

“Filled with what exactly, dear? I’m sorry, you’re not being quite clear enough.”

You knew that he was sadistically teasing you, for what you wanted was obvious, but you couldn’t find it in yourself to care. You stared up at the ceiling as Alastor thrusted away from behind, his claws curling into your skin, underneath the shirt you still wore to poke at your skin. You were certain that later, you’d have marks there, maybe even bloody ones.

“Your _cum!_ ” You cried aloud. Even though Alastor had punished you for your volume, you couldn’t help your tone and let it pour freely from your mouth. “Please, Daddy, fill me with your cum…! To the brim, stuff me, make me yours… make me yours, make me yours, _breed me!_ ”

Alastor laughed, though it was more like a strained moan. The sound of his pleasure intensified yours by a hundred. “Aha…! Then, I won’t hold back, darling,” he promised, and it was then that you felt it explode inside of you: a torrent of cum. Alastor’s sizable cock pulsed as he emptied his load into your desperate pussy, and as he finally filled you up with what you so desired, you couldn’t help but cum again too, tightening around his member. You shrieked as you were seeded by the Radio Demon — _no,_ bred by your Daddy, thrusting your ass back against him, as if to try to get every possible inch of cock inside you. His dick pulsated as his cum flowed into you in steady pumps, making sure you were properly bred.

Finally, Alastor pulled out of your pussy, _slowly_ so that you could feel every inch exit your body, and you shuddered and trembled gently at how strange it felt to be empty without him. You could feel Alastor’s hot, thick cum out of you and down your thighs, staining the once pristine hotel sheets below your body.

Alastor released your hair and your hips, and you fell to the bed, your legs still spread open.

Alastor put a hand on your ass and ushered you onto your back. You very weakly followed his motion, rolling over and letting your thighs fall to each side, your creampied pussy on full display for him. Alastor’s gaze flickered down, and he smirked; toothless, all lips… erotic.

He rubbed your inner-thigh, and you shivered in response to his touch. It was so gentle, compared to the way he had fucked you. “I’m sure one time isn’t enough to fully satisfy you, hm? It certainly isn’t so for me. Come, dear, and let us make sure that you’ve been _bred_ for certain…”

Fully helpless to him, you moaned.


End file.
